


Attack on Groupchat

by Jayenator565, Lordofdeathn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon verse, Chatting & Messaging, Fluff, Its just fun, Levi cleans everything, More ships to be added perhaps, Multi, Sonny and Bean are here, Suggestions welcome, dont question it, group chat au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayenator565/pseuds/Jayenator565, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lordofdeathn/pseuds/Lordofdeathn
Summary: Groupchat Au: That's it its just a fluffy Groupchat Au, I'll figure out a better summary later.





	1. What?

**Author's Note:**

> Suggestions are welcome for future chapters and if you want to see other characters enter like maybe Hitch and Moblit.
> 
> Also I know they ain't got internet and shit in canon and having a groupchat would be quite impossible....but this is fanfic so dont question it.
> 
> And yes too old readers off my clexa work im back to writing fanfic after over a year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small introduction. the next chapter will be bigger

**[SHADIS] Opened [104TH REGIMENT COMMUNICATIONS.]**

**[SHADIS] added [EREN JAEGER], [MIKASA ACKERMAN], [SASHA BLOUSE], [CONNIE SPRINGER], [JEAN KIRSTEIN], [KRISTA LENZ], [YMIR], [MARCO BOTT], [ARMIN ARLERT], [ANNIE LEONHART], [REINER BRAUN], [BERTOLT HOOVER] and [MINA CAROLINA]**

**SHADIS:** Use this channel to communicate with your fellow trainees if its important, otherwise this is only for announcements. I expect to see you all bright and early tomorrow morning for training, don't be late.

**BLOUSE:** so THIS is what those thingies you gave out are for, cool! connie check it out!

**SHADIS:** WHAT DID I JUST SAY BLOUSE!?

**SPRINGER:** oh cool! can we order food with this thing?

**SHADIS:** You're both an embarrassment.

**[SHADIS] has left [104TH REGIMENT COMMUNICATIONS.]**

**JAEGER:** So that happened

**BOTT:** Oh hey this is pretty cool

**BLOUSE:** i know right? OOOO check this out

** [SASHA BLOUSE] changed [MARCO BOTT]'S name to [FRECKLED JESUS] **

**JESUS:**..... Uh thanks?

**JAEGER:** How did you do that!?

**BLOUSE:** up the top to the right

** [EREN JAEGER] changed [JEAN KIRSTEIN]'S name to [HORSEFACE] **

** [EREN JAEGER] Has blocked [HORSEFACE] from SETTINGS **

**HORSEFACE:** JAEGER!!

**JAEGER:** :)

**LENZ:** Oh, hi everybody!

**BLOUSE** : ITS THE GODDESS!

**LENZ:** Hi Sasha :)

**YMIR:** the fuck is this

**LENZ:** YMIR! language.

**YMIR:** English

**LENZ** : ......

**YMIR:** ;)

**SPRINGER:** so we cant use this to order food?

**YMIR:** ....

** [YMIR] has changed [CONNIE SPRINGER]'S name to [AIRHEAD] **

** [YMIR] has banned [KRISTA LENZ] from SETTINGS **

**LENZ** : Why did you ban me?

**YMIR:** cause u r the only one who would change his name back, sashas eating a potato and cueballs already forgotten how to change it

**LENZ:** >:(

**YMIR:** <3

**LEONHART:** You two sicken me

**YMIR:** jealous much

**LEONHART:** Keep dreaming Ymir.

**CAROLINA:** This looks fun!

**YMIR:** who are you?

**CAROLINA:** It's me, Mina!

**YMIR:** oh the chick Jean mistook for Mikasa from behind and tried to hit on?

**HORSEFACE:** SHUT UP YMIR!

**YMIR:** make me 

**LENZ:** Ymir!

**YMIR:** ok. 

**HORSEFACE:** whipped.

**YMIR:** ....

**[YMIR] has gone Idle.**  


**CAROLINA:** You should probably run Jean

**[HORSEFACE] has gone Idle.**  


**JESUS:** I should go check on him

** [FRECKLED JESUS] has gone Idle. **

**JAEGER** : And suddenly I'm liking Ymir.

**ACKERMAN:** What?

**LENZ:** What?

**ARLERT:** What?

 

 


	2. Smooth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was very rushed and with little direction but dont worry next chapter will have a direction

**[EREN JAEGER] has reentered [ **104TH REGIMENT COMMUNICATIONS.]****

JAEGER: Yeah that's too long

**[EREN JAEGER] has changed channel name to [THE TITAN KILLERZ]**

JAEGER: Much better.

**[MIKASA ACKERMAN] has reentered [THE TITAN KILLERZ]**

ACKERMAN: No.

**[MIKASA ACKERMAN] has changed channel name to [THE 104TH]**

**[MIKASA ACKERMAN] has banned [EREN JAEGER] from SETTINGS**

JAEGER: WHY CAN'T YOU LET ME LIVE?!

**[BERTOLT HOOVER] has reentered [THE 104TH]**

HOOVER: Ironic wording coming from the boy bent on a suicidal quest. 

JAEGER: Is it pick on Eren day?

**[HORSEFACE] has reentered [THE 104TH]**

HORSEFACE: Pick on Eren day? Don't mind if I do. So Eren what's this I heard about Mikasa having to dress you this morning?

JAEGER: I have no idea what you are talking about. 

HORSEFACE: Bertolt and Reiner state otherwise.

JAEGER:....

MIKASA: Did you forget Eren?

JAEGER: Shut it Mikasa

HORSEFACE: haha

JAEGER: What would Reiner know anyway? he's too busy staring at Krista to notice us.

**[YMIR] has reentered [THE 104TH]**

YMIR: whos talking about Krista?

JAEGER: how the fuck....

YMIR: what?

HORSEFACE: Eren's trying to change the subject since its pick on him day

YMIR: pick on the nutcase day? why did no one say so.

JAEGER: Goddammit!

YMIR:  Not gonna rant about titans to make us leave are you?

HORSEFACE: Or spend the lunch break staring at Annie again?

ACKERMAN: What?

JAEGER: ....

YMIR: who hasnt stared at Annie?

HORSEFACE:.... True.

ACKERMAN: I haven't

YMIR: ha nice try scarfie but ive seen you two have those little staring contests, looked like you were trying to kill her with your eyes

YMIR: or fuck her, all the same.

ACKERMAN: WHAT!?

HORSEFACE: Welp the subject has certainly changed now.

ACKERMAN: I have no idea to what you are referring Ymir.

YMIR: Sure you dont scarf

ACKERMAN: I have training to do

YMIR: is that what kids call it these days?

**[MIKASA ACKERMAN] has left [THE 104TH]**

JAEGER: Nice one Ymir.

YMIR: i only spoke the truth, besides now that shes gone i can give you shit for the rest of the day without worrying about dying

JAEGER: FUCK!

HOOVER: Today is going to be interesting

* * *

 

**[SASHA BLOUSE] has entered [THE 104TH]**

BLOUSE: WHO STOLE MY POTATO?!

**[YMIR] has changed [SASHA BLOUSE]'S name to [POTATO_GIRL]**

POTATO_GIRL: why are you this way?

YMIR: its fun 

**[ANNIE LEONHART] has reentered [THE 104TH]**

**[KRISTA LENZ] has reentered [THE 104TH]**

LENZ: I saw Connie walking around with a plate of potatoes Sasha, perhaps he took it?

POTATO_GIRL: NO ONE TOUCHES MY POTATOES!

**[POTATO_GIRL] has gone Idle.**

LEONHART: This place is a mess

YMIR: what where you expecting? a large number of teenagers to all work together in harmony? please

LEONHART: I was expecting a bit less messing around and a bit more focus on killing titans

YMIR: how much time have you been spending around Jaeger?

LEONHART: That's none of your business.

YMIR: are you blushing?

LEONHART: I'm leaving.

**[ANNIE LEONHART] has left [THE 104TH]**

LENZ: Ymir....

YMIR: Krista....

LENZ: >:| 

YMIR: >:)

* * *

 JAEGER: Hey Ymir what IS your last name?

YMIR: what are you on about 

JAEGER: Your last name, Shadis didn't give you one when he added you

JAEGER: Actually I don't think anyone actually knows...

YMIR: doesnt matter what it is

JAEGER: Why?

YMIR: cause after all this mess is over its going to be Lenz

LENZ: o_O

HORSEFACE: That was smooth

HOOVER: Krista's blushing

LENZ: NO I'M NOT!

YMIR: ;)

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter stars sasha and her quest for the perfectly steamed potato


	3. The Perfect Potato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search for the perfectly cooked potato starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts appreciated! anything really, if u want to see more of a certain character or ship or if you just want something to happen. Put it in the comments.

**POTATO_GIRL:** It is time.

 **YMIR:** its lunch already?

 **POTATO_GIRL:** sadly no 

 **POTATO_GIRL:** its time to begin the search for the perfectly cooked POTATO!!! are you WITH ME??

 **YMIR:** .......

**[YMIR] has left [THE 104TH]**

**POTATO_GIRL:** of course not...

**[ARMIN ARLERT] has joined [THE 104TH]**

**ARLERT:** More of you should use the library, the books in here are quite fascinating.

 **POTATO_GIRL:** ARMIN!

 **ARLERT:** Sasha?

 **POTATO_GIRL:** you are going to help me find the perfect potato!

 **ARLERT:** I am?

 **POTATO_GIRL:** OF COURSE! you said you where at the library? ill be right there!

 **ARLERT:** Uh....

 **POTATO_GIRL:** itll be so much fun! we dont hang out often so we can bond!

 **ARLERT:**  Uh ok..

 **POTATO_GIRL:** YAY! I'll grab Connie on my way!

* * *

 

  **[AIRHEAD] has joined [THE 104TH]**

 **ARLERT:** Oh I forgot about that, here i'll change them back. 

**[ARMIN ARLERT] has changed [AIRHEAD]'S name to [CONNIE SPRINGER]**

**[YMIR] has joined [THE 104TH]**

**[YMIR] has changed [CONNIE SPRINGER]'S name to [AIRHEAD]**

**[YMIR] has left [THE 104TH]**

**ARLERT:** ...

 **POTATO_GIRL:** who cares about the names! we must find the perfectly cooked potato!! to the kitchen!

 **AIRHEAD:** yeah!

 **ARLERT:** Are we even allowed in there when it's not lunch or dinner?

 **POTATO_GIRL:** probably not but its worth it for the potato!

 **AIRHEAD:** the back door isnt locked lets go!

 **ARLERT:** Why are we using this instead of talking?

 **POTATO_GIRL:** its quieter! 

 **AIRHEAD:** ok there is a fresh batch of potatoes! follow me

 **ARLERT:** And if we're seen?

 **AIRHEAD:** run like mad and blame Jean

* * *

 

 **AIRHEAD:** Damn those were some good potatoes

 **POTATO_GIRL:** BUT THEY WERENT PERFECT!

 **ARLERT:** Well the only potatoes here are the ones in the kitchen, so if they weren't perfect then we don't really have much else.

 **POTATO_GIRL:** there must be more somewhere!

 **ARLERT:** You know Krista can cook them right? We didn't need to break into the kitchen.

 **POTATO_GIRL:** THE GODDESS CAN COOK!?

 **ARLERT:** Yes, I've seen her make meals for herself and Ymir before. Once even for me and Eren.

 **AIRHEAD:** Why the two of you?

 **ARLERT:** I asked her if she could, we made a deal. I find her some items and she makes two extra dinners for me and Eren.

 **POTATO_GIRL:** SHE'S PERFECT! I MUST MARRY HER!

 **AIRHEAD:** just you and Eren huh? not even one for Mikasa? i wonder why ;)

 **ARLERT:** Uh..

 **ARLERT:** Hey Sasha, i think Ymir might have something to say about that

 **POTATO_GIRL:**.... well..... we can both marry her! :)

 **AIRHEAD:** avoiding the subject ey armin?

 **ARLERT:**  Is that Shadis!?

 **AIRHEAD:** haha nice try

 **AIRHEAD:** WAIT IT IS!

 **POTATO_GIRL:** RUN!!!

* * *

 

 **[MIKASA ACKERMAN]** **[ANNIE LEONHART]** **[EREN JAEGER]** **[YMIR] and [KRISTA LENZ] have joined [THE 104TH]**

 **JAEGER:** Huh so that's why those four are running laps, can't believe Armin let Sasha drag him into that

 **ACKERMAN:** I can.

 **JAEGER** : True, not very many can say no to Sasha when she wants food.

 **YMIR:**  u r all weak

 **JAEGER:** You say that as if YOU could stop her from dragging you along 

 **YMIR:** i can i have i did

 **LEONHART:** Why would Sasha go to YOU of all people for food?

 **YMIR:** cause i can do what neither you or Mikasa can do

 **LEONHART:** And that is?

 **YMIR:** reach the top shelf

 **LEONHART:** ....

 **LENZ:** Sasha wanted Ymir to get her the cookie jar from the top shelf in the kitchen.

 **JAEGER:** Ah so you lied to us Ymir, you did get those cookies for Sasha.

 **YMIR:** i said i didnt let sasha drag me along, i didnt say i didnt get them.

 **JAEGER:** Wha?

 **ACKERMAN:** Krista asked you to help her I assume.

 **YMIR:** .... maybe

 **LENZ:** Yes I did, those cookies where quite nice. 

 **LENZ:** Speaking of food, would any of you like some potatoes? The cook Let me cook some.

 **LENZ:** Well the ones that weren't stolen.

 **JAEGER:** Sure why not.

 **ACKERMAN:** If Eren's going I'm going

 **LEONHART:** So am I

 **YMIR:** how delightful, a room full of sexual tension and Jaeger

 **JAEGER:** The fuck is that suppose to mean?

 **YMIR:** ask scarf

 **ACKERMAN:** You are just asking to die Ymir, I can grant this for you.

 **YMIR:** You just want an excuse to show off your new moves to Annie

 **ACKERMAN:** .....

 **ACKERMAN:** That's it.

 **LENZ:** You won't be touching her Mikasa, wouldn't want anything to happen to that scarf now would we :)

 **JAEGER:** O_O 

 **ACKERMAN:** Is that a threat Krista?

 **LENZ:** Up to you :)

 **JAEGER:** That smile is terrifying

 **LENZ:** Also Ymir.

 **YMIR:** Yes darling?

 **LENZ:** BEHAVE!

 **YMIR:** ok.

 **LEONHART:** >:)

 **YMIR:**  i got dirt on you big nose, so wipe that smirk off your face before i do.

 **LENZ:** Ymir...

 **YMIR:** sometimes i wonder why i let you boss me around

 **LENZ:** You love it :)

* * *

 

 **JAEGER:** Wow Krista those potatoes where absolutely perfect. I've never had better.

 **ARLERT:** .....

 **POTATO_GIRL:** PERFECT!? IS THERE ANY LEFT? PLEASE IM DYING HERE!

 **LENZ:** Oh I'm sorry Sasha. The others ate them all.

 **POTATO_GIRL:** NO!!!!!

 

 


	4. Veterans day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! The next chapter wont take as long!
> 
> Also Manga spoilers for chapter 93.
> 
> OMG NO! Ymir :.( Poor girl she deserved so much better. Good thing she will stay safe and happy in this fic!

YMIR: whos the hottie with the short blonde hair?

LENZ: .....

YMIR: what?

**[EREN JAEGER] has entered [THE 104TH]**

JAEGER: That's Nanaba! from the scouts!

YMIR: your going to hound her like a lost puppy arent you

JAEGER: No...

YMIR: somehow i dont believe you, i wonder why

JAEGER: Shut up Ymir

YMIR: if i had a dime for every time ive heard that 

**[SHADIS] has entered [THE 104TH]**

**[SHADIS] has added [EVERYONE]**

BRAUN: Forgot this chat was a thing.

SHADIS: Be quiet maggot! 

SHADIS: Alright everyone, this is the only chat that exists. That means it is now for use by any one who wishes to use it. 

SHADIS: The scout legion have laid claim to it for the day, however it is still usable for you maggots should you still need it. 

**[SHADIS] has added [NANABA] to [THE 104TH]**

SHADIS: Behave maggots, should you embarrass me or the 104th the punishment will make you beg for the titans.

**[SHADIS] has left [THE 104TH]**

NANABA: Hi everyone! Don't mind me just go about yourselves I'm just here to see what this thing is all about.

YMIR: then scroll up?

NANABA: I did to a degree, thank you for the compliment by the way. 

YMIR: huh look at that, someone appreciates what I say

NANABA: Tall women should always be listened too, we know whats best.

NANABA: We are also much cooler

YMIR: damn right 

JAEGER: Oh no its going to her head.

YMIR: my fist is going to go to YOUR head in a minute

HORSEFACE: And it begins.

JESUS: Should we find Krista and Armin?

* * *

 

**[PETRA RAL] has entered [THE 104TH]**

RAL: NANABA! Did you see Captain Levi!?

NANABA: No? Why?

RAL: OMG

**[PETRA RAL] has added [MIKE ZACHARIAS] and [ERWIN SMITH] to [THE 104TH]**

RAL: I saw Captain Levi and Hanji earlier! Hanji gave Levi a gift!

SMITH: Oh? What was it?

RAL: A BRAND NEW DETERGENT! Custom made and everything! I've never seen the captain so happy

RAL: And the way he looked at Hanji when she gave it too him ;)

NANABA: You realize there is trainees in this chat right?

RAL: Yeah but I scrolled up. They got some secrets of their own, they'll keep quiet if they know whats good for them.

ZACHARIAS: Where are they now? I can't smell them.

RAL: They went into town, we must follow!

NANABA: This sounds like a bad idea

SMITH: I'm coming

* * *

ZACHARIAS: Levi can blush? Who knew

SMITH: Leave it to Hanji to find out

RAL: Oooo he's taking her to the market!

NANABA: Bet he complains about how unclean some of the stalls are

RAL: He just did

NANABA: Called it

* * *

 

RAL: AWW their holding hands!

RAL: This is too adorable!

SMITH: It is truly about time the two of them realized their feelings for one another

NANABA: Agreed, it was getting painfully obvious.

ZACHARIAS: So obvious I could smell it.

RAL: Is that your version of 'cut the tension with a knife'?

* * *

SMITH: It appears they are going into that restaurant

RAL: This is the best thing ever.

NANABA: Levi is criticizing the cleanliness

NANABA: Obviously.

RAL: Did Hanji just get Levi to take a bite of her chicken? from HER fork?

SMITH: Not possible! Is witchcraft involved? 

NANABA: Love is close enough to witchcraft. 

ZACHARIAS: You think their at that stage already?

NANABA: Levi is eating off her fork Mike, I wouldn't be surprised if they where married by next week. 

RAL: I dibs being the maid of honor

NANABA: Take it I don't need that stress. 

* * *

RAL: AW! Levi's taking her to the hobby store! 

NANABA: This is quite adorable

SMITH: Perhaps we should follow them again sometime

RAL: SHHH! look their coming out!

ZACHARIAS: Is Levi... Nervous?

RAL: AW he looks so shy

NANABA: Oh my... well that is certainly Hanji

SMITH: I'm surprised Levi let her kiss him like that, considering how little she bathes

RAL: He's whipped!

RAL: Their heading back now! Quick everyone get back and act normal. 

RAL: Also AHHHHH that was awesome! A romantic kiss! I can't wait to tell the others

* * *

**[LEVI ACKERMAN] has joined [THE 104TH]**

ACKERMAN#2: **What is this!?**

RAL: Uh oh 

* * *

POTATO_GIRL: so that happened

AIRHEAD: yeah, who knew the Vets where so cool?

POTATO_GIRL: IKR!

LENZ: Was Nanaba flirting with Ymir?

POTATO_GIRL: really? THATS what you took away from all that?

LENZ:...

AIRHEAD: Lol what would you even do if she was?

LENZ: Nothing you would be able to prove.

AIRHEAD:....

LENZ: MY Ymir

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts appreciated


	5. Play Nurse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some specific trainees who share a certain... trait all get sick and its really Eren's fault. Good thing the others are willing to nurse them back to health.

**[YMIR] has entered [THE 104TH]**

YMIR: UH! I'm dying! this is all your fault Jaeger!

JAEGER: What did I do!?

YMIR: you just HAD to mention that neither of us have gotten sick yet

YMIR: JINXED US

JAEGER: Well neither of us HAD gotten sick...

YMIR: till you went and said that. Eugh this sucks. At least im not the only one suffering.

**[ANNIE LEONHART] [REINER BRAUN] and [BERTOLT HOOVER] have entered [THE 104TH]**

LEONHART: This is all your fault Eren.

BRAUN: ^

HOOVER: ^^

YMIR: I rest my case

JAEGER: You guys suck 

BRAUN: Says the one who's fault it is we are all stuck in bed. 

HOOVER: ^

JAEGER: I'm not spending the day on this chat being attacked like this

**[EREN JAEGER] has added [ARMIN ARLERT] [MIKASA ACKERMAN] and [KRISTA LENZ]**

JAEGER: Make them stop

LENZ: Well.... You DID jinx them...

JAEGER:... Are you siding with Ymir because of the whole Nanaba thing?

YMIR: what? what thing?

LENZ: I have no idea what you are talking about Eren. 

ACKERMAN: They have a point Eren.

JAEGER: MIKASA!? ARMIN PLEASE DEFEND ME HERE

ARLERT: Uh...

JAEGER: I HAVE NEVER BEEN MORE BETRAYED

**[SHADIS] has entered [THE 104TH]**

**[SHADIS] has added [FRECKLED JESUS] and [AIRHEAD]**

SHADIS: Unfortunately several trainees have fallen ill, to which I have been informed is Jaeger's fault

JAEGER: You have got to be kidding me

SHADIS: Nonetheless, each sick trainee will be seen too by another. That's right maggots, some of you will be playing nurse. 

SHADIS: The nurses and their trainees are as follow 

  * Lenz - Ymir
  * Ackerman - Leonhart
  * Arlert - Jaeger
  * Springer - Braun
  * Bott - Hoover



SHADIS: Attend to your new duties maggots! 

**[SHADIS] has left [THE 104TH]**

YMIR: well look at that, an upside to this shit. I get the best nurse

JAEGER: First of all, GAG. Second, my nurse is better. 

LEONHART: Must you two bicker about this?

YMIR: You are surprisingly less grumpy then i expected, bet its cause you get ackerman for nurse ;)

LEONHART: This is why no one likes you.

YMIR: Krista likes me and thats all i need, Also Sasha called me her friend so me 2 you 0

YMIR: also are you really one to talk? you have less friends then me.

BRAUN: Me and Bert don't need nurses, we can get each other through this!

HOOVER: Yeah!

ARLERT: I will be right there Eren, Shadis is giving us uniforms first. 

BRAUN: Wait he's giving you guys cute nurse outfits?

LENZ: Yes, something about fitting the role. 

HOOVER: Are you ok Eren?

YMIR: hes redder then a tomato

AIRHHEAD: i bet its because he's going to see Armin in a nurse outfit

YMIR: BAHAHA 

JAEGER: NO! I'm just sick

BRAUN: So are we, but we aren't blushing

JAEGER: ANNIE IS!

LEONHART: Excuse me!?

YMIR: because ackermans in a nurse uniform we already know why

JAEGER: So is Krista though! 

YMIR: yes she is, but ive already seen her in one so i know the hot sight im about to see

JAEGER: When have you seen her in one before?

LENZ: Don't answer that Ymir!

YMIR: ;)

AIRHEAD: WE ARE HERE! LOOK HOW FABULOUS WE LOOK

AIRHEAD: also someone should go check on Jean, his nose started bleeding when he saw Marco

JESUS: I'm sure he's fine :)

BRAUN: Wow Krista

YMIR: avert your eyes meat head before i rearrange your face

POTATO_GIRL: looking good connie!

AIRHEAD: damn right

HOOVER: Now I see why they call you freckled jesus Marco, apart from the freckles of course.

LENZ: Freckles are adorably cute

YMIR: ha the freckles pulls em all in

ACKERMAN: Are you ok Eren? 

POTATO_GIRL: he choked on his own tongue, damn Armin 

AIRHEAD: eren is thirsty for armin so bad

JAEGER: SHUT UP!

HOOVER: Annie hasn't come out from behind her hood since the others came in

YMIR: probably to hide the fact she's as bad as Jaeger

JAEGER: I hate all of you 

ARLERT: Alright lets do this

YMIR: feel free to keep that uniform on after im all better Krista ;)

LENZ:....

* * *

 

ACKERMAN: Annie can you come out from under your hood? 

LEONHART: No.

ACKERMAN: Please?

LEONHART:...Fine.

YMIR: Whipped

LEONHART: THATS IT

* * *

 

ARLERT: And that's why you don't try to run when your to sick to move. 

AIRHEAD: she landed on Mikasa I doubt she's complaining. 

POTATO_GIRL: i wonder when those two are just gonna admit to themselves that they like each other

YMIR: probably after Armin and Jaeger

ARLERT: Me and Eren don't like each other like that...

LENZ: Then why did you get me to make you two private dinners?

ARLERT: FRIENDS DO THAT!

LENZ: There were candles...

ARLERT: It was a friends dinner

AIRHEAD: then where was Mikasa?

YMIR: ah yes a candlelit friends dinner. I had one with Krista last week

ARLERT: But you and Krista are more then friends.

YMIR: exactly

POTATO_GIRL: just tell him Armin, he obviously feels the same

AIRHEAD: he choked on his own tongue AND blushed at the mere knowledge of you in a uniform

LENZ: It is quite the perfect time to admit your feelings for him Armin

YMIR: Well when he wakes up anyway

POTATO_GIRL: YEAH! We're rooting for you Armin!

ARLERT: Ok, yeah you guys are right...

LENZ: You can do it Armin :) it will be worth it I promise. It was worth it when Ymir confessed

AIRHEAD: OH! you have to tell us how that went Krista!

POTATO_GIRL: YES!!! 

YMIR: dont tell them a thing babe

POTATO_GIRL: spoilsport 

* * *

 

BRAUN: How you doing Bert?

HOOVER: Feeling better, you?

BRAUN: Same, see told you we got this! Nothing can beat us when we are together!

HORSEFACE: Is that why you two shower together?

BRAUN: That is none of your business.

HOOVER: Didn't we see Marco slip into Jean's shower stall last night Reiner?

BRAUN: Oh yeah! Care to explain that one Jean?

HORSEFACE: Nope.

* * *

 

YMIR: I feel great! best nurse ever Krista

LENZ: Thank you Ymir, but im sure there is better.

YMIR: thats a lie

LEONHART: I am also feeling better, thank you Mikasa.

ACKERMAN: It is quite alright Annie.

AIRHEAD: has anyone seen Eren and Armin?

POTATO_GIRL: yeah where did they go?

JESUS: I saw them in the shower area, it is best they not be disturbed

AIRHEAD: oh

AIRHEAD:  _OH_

JESUS: Yes. 

YMIR: Why where you in the shower area? shouldn't you be nursing Bert?

HORSEFACE: That's none of your business Ymir.

YMIR:  _oh_

* * *

 

BRAUN: Well I'm glad thats over, that cold sucked.

JESUS: I wonder why only you five got sick

BRAUN: No idea

HOOVER: We should go report to the mess hall for diner, Shadis wanted us all there when we felt better.

BRAUN: Yeah, today was very interesting.

AIRHEAD: Jean you owe me half of your dinner

HORSEFACE: Last time I bet on Jaegers love life

ACKERMAN:I should go and grab those two before Shadis does.

BRAUN: Where is Krista?

YMIR: she is very busy with her... new nurse duties. Fuck off

**[YMIR] has gone idle**

 

 

AIRHEAD: and on that note im going to get changed

POTATO_GIRL: AWW but you look so cute in that uniform!

AIRHEAD: You think so?

POTATO_GIRL: YES! keep it on!

AIRHEAD: ok!

LEONHART: You can't hear me but I'm sighing right now

POTATO_GIRL: OH go back to ogling Mikasa Pinocchio 

LEONHART:....

**[ANNIE LEONHART] has left [THE 104TH]**

 

* * *

 

**[LEVI ACKERMAN] has joined [THE 104TH]**

ACKERMAN#2: This place is a mess, someone has to clean it up.

RAL: Oh god no


	6. Cards against Titans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 104th spy on the vets playing cards against humanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was prompted by a commenter. This chapter is also the first one to contain text that isnt in side the GC. Beware: Shitty CAH cards incoming

**[POTATO_GIRL] has joined [THE 104TH}**

POTATO_GIRL: i heard that nice girl from captain grumpys squad talking to the tongue biter

POTATO_GIRL: apparently Hanji has organised for some of them to play CAH!! drunk!

JAEGER: CAH?

ARLERT: Cards against Humanity, Eren.

JAEGER: Cards are against humanity? have they aligned with the titans?

YMIR: congratulations Connie you are no longer the moron of the group

AIRHEAD: HA! winning

ARLERT: It's a card game Eren. Someone(the card cezar) reads out a card that has a sentence on it with a blank space.

ARLERT: The other players must use the cards in their hand which contains one or two random words to fill the blank space with the funniest one they can.

JAEGER: So if you read out 'Jean is a ____' and I have a card saying Horseface I can put that in the space?

ARLERT: Yes, the card cezar then picks the funniest one. 

HORSEFACE: Go fuck yourself Jaeger. 

POTATO_GIRL: we should spy on them!

ARLERT: What?

POTATO_GIRL: we should spy on them!

ARLERT: No. 

POTATO_GIRL: BUT ARMIN! your one of my P.I.C's!!! you have to come

ARLERT: One of your what?

POTATO_GIRL: partners in crime! you and connie helped me with the kitchen, we are PIC's now!

ARLERT:....

AIRHEAD: YEAH PICS!!!

POTATO_GIRL: YEAH! cone on armin itll be fun!

ARLERT: You said that last time

POTATO_GIRL: We bonded!

ACKERMAN: I will also come. 

AIRHEAD: YOU WILL!?

ACKERMAN: Yes, I will make sure the two of you don't get Armin in trouble...Again.

POTATO_GIRL: YAY!

ARLERT: Wait I didn't say I was going!

ACKERMAN: We both know you weren't going to be able to say no to Sasha.

JAEGER: Only person with better puppy eyes then Sasha is Krista, probably how she reigns in Ymir.

LENZ: Ymir is a lot easier to 'reign in' then you think.

JAEGER: To YOU maybe. For us, well I'd have better luck riding a titan.

YMIR: you call Armin a titan now? Cause that's the only thing you ride

AIRHEAD: damn that was good

AIRHEAD: Also before eren and armin start rambling are you and krista coming ymir?

YMIR: no. better things to be doing.

POTATO_GIRL: like what?

YMIR: Krista.

LENZ: YMIR!

AIRHEAD: didnt need to know that. marco and jean you two coming?

AIRHEAD: marco?

AIRHEAD: Jean?

LEONHART: I saw them heading to the showers, something tells me they won't be joining you.

AIRHEAD: are you coming?

LEONHART: No.

POTATO_GIRL: ok but the rest of you meet us at the front!

* * *

POTATO_GIRL: they are over there!

AIRHEAD: hide in the bushes!

JAEGER: This is so stupid.

POTATO_GIRL: so are your rants about titans but we listen to them so shut up and do it

JAEGER: Yes ma'am.

* * *

 

"Did you hear that?"

"Oh quit being so paranoid Levi"

Erwin chuckles, already having had two beers. The group of veterans sit in a small space between Nanaba and Mike's separate houses sitting beside a fire surrounded by logs . Though with the time the two spend together one would think they would just move in, Erwin chuckles at the idea that the two think they are subtle. He brinks the liquor to his lips as Hanji begins to read the card, he still doesn't know how she enticed Levi into playing. 

"I'm sorry' said the doctor 'you have ____" Hanji read, eyes sweeping over her circle of friends. Levi, to her amusement, was seated next to her on their shared log. Petra and Oluo on another, Petra probably praying that the man bites his tongue in his next attempt at copying Levi. And finally Erwin, Nanaba and Mike on the third and last one. Nanaba and Mike sit very close together whispering to one another and occasionally blushing. Subtle.

"Ok show your card"

Erwin is first. The card he choose was Crippling depression. 

Oluo: Monkey hands

Petra: Chronic grumpiness ("Levi would know what that's like" "Shut up Erwin")

Levi: Brat syndrome ("Where did that card come from?" "Hanji's homemade version")

Nanaba: Banana Fever( "If one of you even tries to make fun of my name with my card I will end you")

and finally

Mike: Titan Senpai's

* * *

 

POTATO_GIRL: titan senpai's? haha

JAEGER: SOMEONE SAY TITANS?

AIRHEAD: SHH!

* * *

Several members of the group chuckle as Hanji chooses the winning card, Oluo letting out a whine when his wasn't chosen to which everyone ignored. It was Levi's turn as Card cezar, Hanji hands over the cards while reclaiming her own ones from her side. Mike leans in to Nanaba, whispering something into her ear that causes the tall woman to blush, and Petra and Erwin share a look when Levi's hand stays in contact with Hanji's longer then necessary when Hanji passes him the cards. 

"The singer _____ made a new hit song called ____" Levi read out

It took the group, specifically Oluo a good deal of time before they finally where all ready. 

Hanji was first. The singer Turkey base made a new hit song called Venereal disease .

Erwin: Broken toe, Disco fever.

Mike: Rotten turnip, Angry leprechaun.

Nanaba: Bad detergent, filthy money

Petra: Cannon ball, Titan brains

Oluo: Dirty Diaper, Watermelon

* * *

ARLERT: Dirty diaper and watermelon?

ACKERMAN: That was certainly and odd pairing.

JAEGER: Nanaba and Mike seem quite close, perhaps now Krista will stop sulking everytime Nanaba comes over.

AIRHEAD: sulking?

POTATO_GIRL: shes jealous that Ymir made a friend, worried Ymir will find Nanaba to be better then her.

AIRHEAD: Ha like Ymir would ever ditch krista

ARLERT: I can never quite tell if Petra and the tongue bitter are dating or not.

JAEGER: Same, I'll ask her next time I see her. Well when we aren't creeping on them

POTATO_GIRL: We aren't creeping we are..... doing recon!

ACKERMAN: We are creeping. 

AIRHEAD:^

POTATO_GIRL: oh hush up and keep watching.

* * *

 

The group goes through several more rounds, most of them unknowing of their younger audience stalking them. In the end the winner is selected, Mike racked up the most points followed closely by Nanaba and then Hanji. Levi merely clucks his tongue in disinterest and Petra grins as the alcohol blurs her mind. Erwin had passed out two rounds before hand, the others deciding to leave the man passed out though covering him with a blanket to at least seem somewhat compassionate in their own drunken states.

"So when's the wedding?" Levi blurts out, despite the usual aura of boredom the man radiates, the alcohol had done quite the job on the mans mouth. His eyes stare at the blonde duo opposite him who had practically been draped over one another all night, the duo in question blush in response, the red tinge of the blush melting into their already slightly red faces from the alcohol.

"I have no idea what you are on about Levi" Mike states, his voice heavily slurred. 

"Tch, whatever you say"

"I'm going to go to bed before I end up like Erwin over here" Mike states getting to his feet only to stumble a little, Nanaba manages to right him before he faceplants the fire. He mumbles his thanks before staggering to his house. 

"Yeah me too, this was fun though we should do it again" Nanaba pats Erwins leg before following Mike. 

"Your house isn't that way" Nanaba ignores Levi.

"No idea what I'm talking about, sure Mike. What about you t-" Levi stops when he sees Petra and Oluo asleep. Petra laying down on the log, back against the wall of Nanaba's house with Oluo's head resting on her thighs. He clucks his tongue again before rising and covering both his soldiers with blankets. They are his squad after all and it wouldn't do him any good for them to freeze to death. 

As he does this he misses Hanji turns to face the bushes that where behind him.

* * *

 

POTATO_GIRL: uh oh 

AIRHEAD: SHE SEES US!

JAEGER: Wait she's just waving

ARLERT: I think she just mouthed 'Go to bed kids'

POTATO_GIRL: shes talking to the angry midget! is she gonna rat us out?

JAEGER: No look! she's distracting him.

ARLERT: Is Levi blushing? from Hanji holding his hand?

POTATO_GIRL: dont know dont care she didnt rat us out!

AIRHEAD: hanji's the best!

ACKERMAN: They have all dispersed, we should do the same.

POTATO_GIRL: Thanks for coming with guys :)

JAEGER: No problem Sasha :)

* * *

 

**[HANJI ZOE] has entered [THE 104TH]**

ZOE: I see you kids had fun watching us!

JAEGER: How did you get in here?

ZOE: Same as the others, Shadis :)

ARLERT: Thank you for not ratting us out to Levi, Hanji. 

ZOE: No worries! What he doesn't know won't hurt him!

ZOE: Also I have the perfect duo to spunk this chat up :)

**[HANJI ZOE] has added [SONNY] and [BEAN]**

BEAN: raugh

SONNY: ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

ZOE: AH PERFECT! MY BOYS!

JAEGER: What the fuck....

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts appreciated. Also who are your two favourite characters thus far in the fic? mine are Ymir and Sasha. Ymir because how easy she is too write plus her humour and Sasha cause her hijinks and potato love


	7. Look into the Alternate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a bonus and complete crack chapter and whether or not it falls into the timeline of this fic is up to you guys. God shows up and shows them the alternate universe (the Anime/Manga)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe sasha and ymir are friends in the series as they dont seem to be on bad terms and her shock when bertolt 'ate' Ymir kinda backs it up for me. Ymir needs a hug
> 
> also italic sentences that start with * are voice activated ones

**[GOD] has entered [THE 104TH]**

**[GOD] has added [EVERYONE] to [THE 104TH]**

GOD: Hello children

JAEGER: Reiner I don't care how much you call yourself a god, you aren't one.

JAEGER: Can't even beat Ymir in a single challenge

BRAUN: That isn't me

JAEGER: .... Ok very funny Ymir

YMIR: swing and a miss Jaeger

JAEGER: Ok then who is it

GOD: I am me.

GOD: But if you wish for proof, you should probably put some clothes on Eren.

JAEGER: WHAT THE FUCK

JAEGER: WHERE DID MY CLOTHES GO

ARLERT: They just disappeared...

POTATO_GIRL: does that mean that they are actually...god

GOD: Correct, Sasha. Here is your reward, a perfectly steamed potato.

POTATO_GIRL: OMG THAT WAS AMAZING!

GOD: Now that I have your complete attention, I shall tell you why I am here.

GOD: it is simple really, I am here to show you your lives in the alternate world.

ZOE: AN ALTERNATE WORLD? A GOD? 

GOD: Yes Hanji.

GOD: I am sending the data straight to all of your brains, you may sort through it was you wish. 

GOD: This may leave you a little light headed so you should all sit.

* * *

 

JAEGER: WHAT THE FUCK

YMIR: Wow what a rush

ZOE: I see everything

GOD: What you are seeing is the alternate world, enjoy.

**[GOD] has left [THE 104TH]**

YMIR: Uh....

JAEGER: REINER!!! BERTOLT!!! ANNIE!!!!!

BRAUN: I'm the armored titan? 

JAEGER: YOU TRAITORS!

LEONHART: Calm down Eren, it isn't real. It's the 'alternate world'

LEONHART: Besides according to this we aren't the only titans  _Eren_.

ARLERT: We should all just take a breath and figure this out.

ACKERMAN: I agree with Armin. We should not freak out.

ZOE: SONNY! BEAN!! SOMEONE MURDERED THEM?

SONNY: ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

BEAN: RAUGH

ACKERMAN: Or do freak out...

HOOVER: I die...

ARLERT: I am so sorry Bertolt

JAEGER: Don't be sorry he betrayed us!!

BRAUN: YOUR NOT DYING IN THIS WORLD BERT!!! I PROMISE!!

BRAUN: AND I WILL PROTECT FRECKLED JESUS WITH MY LIFE! I WOULD NEVER HURT HIM LIKE THE OTHER ME!

JESUS: Thank you Reiner

CAROLINA: I got my head chewed off...

LEONHART: Well I'm not a titan in this world, so I'll keep an eye on you.

ARLERT: I don't think Annie's lying, besides I've seen Reiner with an open cut without steam.

ACKERMAN: I believe the colossal and armored are not who they where in the alternate world

ARLERT: We should fine who the impostors are

JAEGER: FINE! but I'm keeping my eyes on those three.

AIRHEAD: are we all gonna ignore the fact that those three aren't the only titans... 

JAEGER: Oh right Ymir too...But uh

YMIR:.....

ACKERMAN: Are you ok Ymir?

AIRHEAD: sasha's crying

ARLERT: Wait what? Why?

AIRHEAD: I'll turn on the voice thingy the titans use

POTATO_GIRL: * _sob* She died Connie!!! Did you see her face? SHE WAS SO SAD!! *ob*_

AIRHEAD: She's watching Ymir's death, also the letter she sent Krista... Historia?

POTATO_GIRL: * _WE CANT LET THEM TAKE HER! SHE HAS TO MARRY KRISTA!!_

JESUS: Yes, that part was quite painful indeed. 

JESUS: Are you ok Jean? You look like your crying?

HORSEFACE: NO IM NOT!

LEONHART: Most of you are crying.

POTATO_GIRL: OF COURSE WE ARE! did you not read her ketter? POOR ymir 

POTATO_GIRL: IM COMING YMIR!!

AIRHEAD: ME TOO!

BRAUN: SAME HERE!

YMIR: WWAIT STORIRFHUHi

ACKERMAN#2: What happened?

ACKERMAN: Everyone's jumping on Ymir.

LEONHART: Speaking off, where is Krista?

* * *

 

YMIR: FINALLY! I don't need a hug you morons I'm not dead.

POTATO_GIRL: YOU DIED!!!

YMIR: That shit ain't real, I'm perfectly fine. Stop CHASING ME!!

POTATO_GIRL: NO WE MUST PROTECT YOU!

YMIR: KRISTA HELP ME!

* * *

 

AIRHEAD: Ymir is hiding in the dorm room. she locked us out

BRAUN: Barricaded the windows too

POTATO_GIRL: EREN!

JAEGER: What?

POTATO_GIRL: FIND THE ENEMY TITANS AND KILL THEM BEFORE THEY HURT YMIR!

JAEGER: OF COURSE!

ACKERMAN: You can't see it but I'm sighing.

ZOE: I am on my way!

* * *

 

RAL: Well.... I didn't expect to watch myself be crushed into a tree when I woke up this morning.

NANABA: I didn't expect to see myself torn to shreds. I'm not going to Caste Utgard any time soon

ZACHARIAS: Agreed.

SMITH: Let us hope this world truly is alternate. I would hate to lose all of you.

ACKERMAN#2: None of you are dying so stop being sad.

RAL: Well Levi and Hanji weren't dating in the other world so maybe it will be different

ZOE: There is a world we aren't dating in?

* * *

 

**[PRIVATE CHAT OPENED]**

**[YMIR] and [KRISTA LENZ]**

YMIR: you haven't said a word in chat

YMIR: are you ok love?

LENZ: You died.

YMIR: No. I'm still here

LENZ: Ymir...

YMIR: Don't even think about it

YMIR: the weirdo gang can freak out all they want but it ain't happening

YMIR: I'm not a titan and neither are the other three

YMIR: I'm not gonna die in this world and neither are you

LENZ: But what if you do

YMIR: Turn around so I can hug you

YMIR: * _I'm right here and I'm always gonna be here_

LENZ:  _*Don't leave_

YMIR:  _I won't leave you, ever. Fuck the alt world we are getting married in this one and that's a promise._

 

* * *

 

 

ARLERT: Well that was surprisingly easy

JESUS: What was?

ACKERMAN: We found the titans, they where hiding behind the showers trying to heal themselves. 

ARLERT: Annie knocked them out, now Hanji has them locked up.

JESUS: So you are saying, that the war just got a lot easier?

ARLERT: Pretty much yeah

ACKERMAN: With the three enemy titan forms incapacitated, the beast titan we saw in the alt will be alone.

JESUS: And Ymir's version of the titan?

HORSEFACE: Shouldn't be too hard, just find the tallest girl you can who isn't Ymir and see if she's smitten with a tiny blonde.

JESUS: Like that one

HORSEFACE: Well that was easy

ARLERT: What do we do with her?

JESUS: We should just discuss it with her.

AIRHEAD: you guys have fun with that, im going to go find Sasha

* * *

 

ACKERMAN: It appears we are the only two left, Annie.

LEONHART: So it seems. 

ACKERMAN: You took down those three quite nicely. 

LEONHART: Yes, well luckily this worlds female titan isn't as good a fighter as me. 

ACKERMAN: I am glad you aren't one of them.

LEONHART: Thank you, I am also glad. Being stuck inside a crystal does not sound fun. 

ACKERMAN: Agreed.

LEONHART: Want to train?

ACKERMAN: Sure.

* * *

 

 

ZOE: DON'T WORRY MY BOYS! NO ONE WILL EVER HURT YOU HERE!

RAL: Did you.... Build them armor?

ZOE: YES! No one will harm them now!

ACKERMAN#2: Obviously, we caught the ones that would have done it already.

ZOE: Also I have built in a broom and sponge feature for there arms so they can clean!

ACKERMAN#2: Oh? interesting.

* * *

 

 

ARLERT: Well she said we won't have any trouble if we give her a private housing for her and the tiny blonde.

YMIR: sounds like something I'd do, really is the alt me. 

POTATO_GIRL: YMIR!

YMIR: Ah crap 

LENZ: Best to just let it happen Ymir :)

YMIR: Fine but only if you hug me too

LENZ: Don't even need to ask

* * *

 

JAEGER: We defeated the traitors!

BRAUN: Told you we weren't traitors.

JAEGER: Alt you IS though

BRAUN: I'm not alt me am I.

YMIR: Oh shut up and come eat. Weird ass day needs to be over. 

AIRHEAD: I wonder what God looks like

YMIR: Me.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I move the story along or just keep it as is with them in training? 
> 
> Also i have no idea what this mess of a chapter was i am so sorry but i did say it was complete crack/ Prompts pls :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back by popular demand! Yeah I know I suck for taking so long my apologies :(

**[HANJI ZOE] has entered [THE 104TH]**

ZOE: ATTENTION!!! 

ZOE: All female cadets of mild to extreme and any where within importance to this story please make your way to the main cabin!

LEONHART: Story?

**[LEVI ACKERMAN] has entered [the 104th]**

ACKERMAN#2: What are you doing Hanji.

ACKERMAN#2: Tch.

**[LEVI ACKERMAN] has changed their name to [LEVI]**

ZOE: You know what this is Levi :)

LEVI: Is it the thing you where talking about last night?

ZOE: YES!

LEVI: Tch.

LEVI: Clean up after yourselves. 

**[LEVI] has left [THE 104TH]**

YMIR: well isn't he just a ray of sunshine

HORSEFACE: Your not one to talk about attitude.

YMIR: Isn't your family having a reunion in the stables?

HORSEFACE: Funny.

ZOE: Now now children, this is a time for bonding!

RAL: Also a time for drinking

ZOE: Well yes that too

NANABA: I'm going to reframe from drinking, someone needs to stay sober.

YMIR: alcohol's involved? this already sounds fun

YMIR: ey its tall2

NANABA: Tall2?

YMIR: yeah cause ur the second tall, im number one

**[KRISTA LENZ] has entered [THE 104TH]**

LENZ: Please ignore Ymir, she's already had a bit to drink. 

RAL: How?

YMIR: because im charming

RAL: You stole it. 

YMIR: no comment. 

RAL: -_-

ZOE: To the main cabin ladies!

 

* * *

 

 

ACKERMAN: This is as bad as I thought it would be

POTATO_GIRL: litten aup mkas

LEONHART: You have had to much to drink.

LEONHART: Stop stroking my nose.

POTATO_GIRL: bet is sooooo

LEONHART: Don't finish that sentence unless you wish to find out if being drunk nulls pain. 

LEONHART: That does not mean you can touch my boobs.

POTATO_GIRL: awwwww imam touckjk mksas thern

ACKERMAN: No. 

POTATO_GIRL: kresta

LENZ: Uhh.

YMIR: No. 

POTATO_GIRL: noooo funn

YMIR: and you thought _I_ was drunk

LENZ: :/

 

* * *

 

 

ZOE: NOW since we've gotten past the alcohol it's time for the real fun

NANABA: You've had so much to drink how are you still able to type?

ZOE: Don't question it.

ZOE: ANYWAY! Fall In recruits its time for a prank. 

NANABA: No.

ZOE: I outrank you 

NANABA: Dammit 

RAL: We are going to die. 

 

* * *

 

 

YMIR: HOLY SHIT!

POTATO_GIRL: BOOOOOM!!!

LENZ: They blew up the boys toilets...

LEONHART: While Reiner was inside, he is covered in sewage. 

RAL: Levi is going to be so mad. 

ACKERMAN: As mad as Shadis is the true question.

NANABA: Is Hanji still alive?

RAL: Hopefully not

ZOE: YES!

RAL: Our lives are still in danger it seems

ZOE: Oh shush that was fun! Look at the boys running for their lives

ACKERMAN: Shadis is coming, he is very mad.

ZOE: Look at me running for my life.

**[HANJI ZOE] has left [THE 104TH]**

NANABA: So Petra how about a roadtrip? far away from any small angry men with a cleaning obsession?

RAL: Sounds like fun. We should go, right now, as fast as we can. 

**[PETRA RAL] has left [THE 104TH]**

**[NANABA] has left [THE 104TH]**

POTATO_GIRL: Haha lek at dem run

ACKERMAN: I would say this night has come to an end.

LEONHART: Agreed.

YMIR: glad to see alcohol hasn't changed your lovely demeanour.

YMIR: Bland and formal

ACKERMAN: Shut up Ymir. 

POTATO_GIRL: WE CEN BRAID HEIR AND TELK ABOOT BOIS!

YMIR: No

ACKERMAN: No

LEONHART: No

LENZ: I will braid your hair for you Sasha.

YMIR: She can't she's occupied

LENZ: I amfeubrefrwf

**[KRISTA LENZ] has gone [IDLE]**

**[YMIR} has gone [IDLE]**

ACKERMAN: Gross.

 

* * *

 

**[LEVI] has entered [THE 104TH]**

LEVI: ................

LEVI: ................

LEVI: I quit. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was quick and not very good but I just couldn't find a story to pursue with this chapter :(


End file.
